<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry Roomie, But I NEED Your Cock by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285434">I'm Sorry Roomie, But I NEED Your Cock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Better Than Your Girlfriend, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Fdom, Fill Me Up!, Making You Cheat, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Roommates, You Eventually Like It All, blowjob, girl on top, gwa, script offer, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to your roommate touching herself. She explains that she has been waiting for you to wake up. She wants.. no, she needs something from you. She needs your cock. You're a good boyfriend and you don't want to cheat on your girlfriend, so you're not okay with your roommate touching you through your underwear and stuff.. but when you try to leave, you realize that you're tied down to the bed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry Roomie, But I NEED Your Cock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script was written by me (an adult) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you are under the age of 18, please exit out of this page.</p><p>This is just a FANTASY, real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL. I DON'T encourage it, and I DON'T encourage/promote violence or anything like that NEITHER, and NEITHER does this script.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Soft moaning, masturbation for a little bit]</p><p>[Stop]</p><p>Oh, hey umm.. you finally woke up...</p><p>Y-yeah, it's me, your roommate...</p><p>What am I doing? Uhhh.. nothing, I'm just...</p><p>I was just watching you and... I was waiting for you to wake up...</p><p>Why? Because... you have something I really want...</p><p>Yes... no, something I NEED actually...</p><p>And it's... right here.</p><p>[Some material sounds for a few seconds, she's touching him]</p><p>Shhh it's okay, don't be nervous...</p><p>Yeah, I know where my hand is... on your underwear...</p><p>Shhh hey, what's wrong?</p><p>Do you not.. like the way I'm touching you? I can do it differently if you want...</p><p>That's not it? </p><p>Oh you have a girlfriend? Wait, really? That's cool.</p><p>[Continue touching him]</p><p>Yea I'm still touching you... why, you don't like it?</p><p>So what you just told me you have a girlfriend?</p><p>So I shouldn't be doing it? Why not? I don't get it.</p><p>You don't want to cheat?</p><p>[Continue touching him]</p><p>Well I mean... I don't really care about that...</p><p>It can matter to YOU but to me it doesn't really matter that you have a girlfriend...</p><p>[Continue touching him]</p><p>Come on, she's not even here, let's have some fun...</p><p>What?</p><p>No I'm not gonna stop touching you, I like feeling your cock...</p><p>No, I won't.</p><p>[Continue touching him]</p><p>Wait, what are you doing?</p><p>Hey! Stop! Where are you-</p><p>[Quiet to herself] Ah shit.</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>I was hoping you wouldn't notice..</p><p>Yes, I tied you down to the bed...</p><p>Because I told you already, I need that cock from you roomie..</p><p>And.. I had to prepare myself, incase you try to do what you just tried to do..</p><p>Shhh.. it's okay, it's okay..</p><p>You will be fine, I promise..</p><p>Why am I doing this? I just told you a few seconds ago..</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Okay, look, I..</p><p>I haven't had sex in a long time. Very long time.</p><p>And I've just been sexually frustrated..</p><p>And.. I always liked you and I thought about fucking you quite a few times..</p><p>But every time I would start flirting with you, it would lead me to nowhere. We'd just part our ways to our beds, every single night.</p><p>Atleast now I know it's because you have a girlfriend..</p><p>But anyways, I tied you up because if you don't want to fuck me willingly.. I will just take what I want by force. I'm tired of being horny all the time. I need to do something about it.</p><p>What? Masturbate? [Chuckle]</p><p>Yea maybe that's working for your girlfriend or whoever else.. but I need a *REAL* cock to be satisfied.</p><p>Shhh, stop talking.. I've already made a decision. I'm gonna fuck my hot roommate tonight.</p><p>Oh yes, I am. Look, do you think I'm taking my shirt off for nothing?</p><p>[Taking off shirt]</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Relax.. you will like this..</p><p>Look at my body.. I'm sure it's better than your girlfriend's..</p><p>It's not? [Chuckle]</p><p>You're just mad because you can't do anything, you don't really mean it, I know.</p><p>Look at it like this. This is rape. You can't do anything. You aren't cheating.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Sigh] Okay okay, stay mad if you want to.. I'm just gonna pull your underwear down..</p><p>[Pulling his underwear down]</p><p>Such a shame you know? If you just wanted to accept that you really *DO* want me, this night could look entirely different..</p><p>You could be free, we could do different positions..</p><p>But because you wanna be a good boyfriend, you don't even get to touch me..</p><p>[Chuckle] And for what? Does your girlfriend even suck cock? Like I'm about to?</p><p>Oh yea, why do you think I just lied down on my stomach before your boner for?</p><p>Mmm.. my mouth is watering for you so much..</p><p>I need a taste..</p><p>Yes, I'm going to suck it roomie..</p><p>[Chuckle] No? Try to stop me..</p><p>[Blowjob with moaning]</p><p>Such a nice cock..</p><p>[Continue blowjob with moaning]</p><p>You know what? I think having a great cock like this and not letting your roommate play with it should be a crime. [Chuckle]</p><p>[Continue blowjob with moaning for a little while, with optional dirty talk improv]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Lemme get naked..</p><p>[Taking off her clothes]</p><p>There, much better..</p><p>[Continue blowjob with moaning for a little while, with optional dirty talk improv]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Okay, I need to take you..</p><p>Yes, I mean what you think I mean, I'm going to sit on this cock.. and ride it..</p><p>Yes, I am..</p><p>[Chuckle] Again, try to stop me if you want to roomie..</p><p>I'm just gonna get in the position and..</p><p>[Moan] There we go..</p><p>[Moan] Yes..</p><p>Finally..</p><p>Finally got a REAL cock inside of my wet cunt..</p><p>I was getting so sick and tired of those fake dildos..</p><p>[Moan] Roomie, you feel so good..</p><p>Does it feel good inside of me?</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Oh stop it already, you're liking this..</p><p>[Moan] I'm gonna make you like this..</p><p>Once I start riding you properly..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Like this..</p><p>[She starts riding him and moaning, optional wet sounds and bed sounds]</p><p>Oh fuck, yes! Give me this cock!</p><p>Let me fucking ride it like that..</p><p>Lemme twerk on that dick like that..</p><p>Lemme fucking bounce on it..</p><p>[Riding pretty fast and moaning]</p><p>You're loving this, aren't you?</p><p>Yes, you are. Yes you fucking are roomie..</p><p>Your girlfriend could never move her hips and shake her ass the way I'm doing on your cock right now..</p><p>And she for SURE can't do it as hard and as consistent as I can, she doesn't got the stamina like I do, I know..</p><p>[Continue riding fast and moaning]</p><p>You're so goddamn hard.. yet you're saying you don't like this..</p><p>Somebody is lying..</p><p>Mmm.. take it roomie, take it!</p><p>Lemme use that fucking cock!</p><p>[Continue riding fast and moaning for a little while, with optional dirty talk improv]</p><p>Now I could keep going fast and hard like this even longer, but..</p><p>[Decrease speed, riding slower now]</p><p>We don't need you cumming yet, do we?</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Well, maybe you want this to be all over already.. but I for sure don't.</p><p>I haven't had a cock inside of me in such a long time.. I can't just make you burst that quick. I need to have my fun with it first..</p><p>Mmm so I'm just gonna lean towards you and just slooowly go back and forth on you with my hips like this for a little bit..</p><p>[Continue riding slowly and moaning softly]</p><p>Ah, that feels really nice, doesn't it?</p><p>Do you want to kiss me? Will that help you to finally get into it?</p><p>Come on, your girlfriend will never know about any of this, just do it if it feels good..</p><p>Yea?</p><p>[Kissing while riding]</p><p>Mmm that's a good roomie.. give me more..</p><p>[Continue kissing while riding for a little while]</p><p>You taste good..</p><p>Do you like feeling my pussy, slowly stroking and squeezing your cock?</p><p>It's so nice and tight, isn't it?</p><p>Just enjoy it baby, I know your girlfriend doesn't know how to do all this..</p><p>[Continue kissing while riding for a little while]</p><p>Should I pick up the pace again? Do you want to cum?</p><p>Okay, I'll get you there..</p><p>[Riding fast again, more intense moaning]</p><p>That's it roomie, that's it baby..</p><p>Let me work that cock for you..</p><p>Lemme squeeze it and stroke it inside of my wet pussy..</p><p>Look at me while I'm doing it..</p><p>Look at my tits as they bounce back and forth, right infront of your face..</p><p>Do you want to suck on them?</p><p>Here, open your mouth..</p><p>Suck on my nipples while I ride you..</p><p>Oh yes, suck on them..</p><p>[Continue riding fast and moaning]</p><p>Put the other one in your mouth too..</p><p>Mmm fuck, yes, bite that nipple roomie..</p><p>Suck and bite on those nipples, they're all yours..</p><p>[Continue riding fast and moaning]</p><p>Are you almost there?</p><p>Yeah? How close?</p><p>Just tell me when you're about to cum, okay? I want to be ready for it..</p><p>[Continue riding fast and moaning, she's also getting closer to her orgasm]</p><p>Come on, give me that cum..</p><p>Just explode deep inside of my cunt..</p><p>Shoot that hot load deep into me..</p><p>Fill me up roomie, all the way up..</p><p>Come on, do it.. give it to me..</p><p>Cum, cum, cum! Cum for me!</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>That's a good boy..</p><p>That's a good roommate..</p><p>You came so much in me..</p><p>And you made me cum too..</p><p>Mmm fuck, that was good..</p><p>Wonderful release..</p><p>I needed that roomie..</p><p>I'm sorry I had to tie you down and force you like this.. but you left me no choice..</p><p>You're not mad at me anymore though, are you?</p><p>Good..</p><p>Does that mean.. we can do it again in the morning? Or.. should I just leave you tied up for the rest of the night and then force you again?</p><p>[Giggle] Relax, I'm kidding..</p><p>But I do want to do this again some time..</p><p>What do you think?</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Well, maybe you can think about it a little bit more tonight..</p><p>I'll just untie you and go to my bed..</p><p>[Untying him]</p><p>There.. you can move now..</p><p>Should I go? Or.. maybe you want to.. be on top now?</p><p>Okay okay, I'll go.. </p><p>But.. if you change your mind.. you know where to find me.</p><p>[Door open]</p><p>Goodnight roomie..</p><p>[Door shut]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>